


The Savior and Her Pirate : AU Edition

by captainswanapproved



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanapproved/pseuds/captainswanapproved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of AU drabbles and one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Roommate

"You've got to be kidding me," said Emma Swan, dropping her duffle bag on the floor.

A handsome, dark haired guy with eyes as blue as the sea turned around. "You must be Emma Swan. I'm your roommate, Killian Jones."

No. This wasn't possible. This might be her first year at Boston University, but dorm rooms were not supposed to be co-ed. Guys and girls were supposed to live on separate floors, or at least in separate rooms. "This has got to be some kind of mistake," said Emma. "We're going to go to the Housing Office."

Killian looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Not the friendliest of greetings," he said. "I don't see what the problem is."

"I'm not sharing a room with you all year," said Emma. "Guys and girls aren't supposed to live together."

"Perhaps not, but I don't think that most freshmen in our situation would complain."

Emma shrugged. "I'm not the typical freshman. Come on." Then Emma grabbed Killian's hand and dragged him out of the room.

-/-

""I'm sorry, Miss Swan. We are at over-capacity in the Residence Halls this year, Exceptions to the rules have to be made."

"Mrs. Mills, can't I get a female roommate? It would be uncomfortable if we lived together."

Killian just sat beside Emma, saying nothing. He was fairly amused by his new roommate, and he knew that there was nothing they could do to change their situation.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan. I can put you on the waiting list for a room change, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. You will likely be stuck with Mr. Jones. Now I suggest you unpack your things and settle down," said Mrs. Mills.

"But—" protested Emma.

Mrs. Mills glanced at her sharply. "Good day, Miss Swan, Mr. Jones."

Killian stood up and grabbed Emma's arm. "Come on, Swan," he said, "there's nothing we can do."

-/-

"I just spoke to our RA. She said we can't hang up a curtain because it's a fire hazard," said Emma, as she came back into the room.

"I'll try to give you as much privacy as possible," said Killian.

Emma flashed him a quick smile. "I appreciate that, but I think I'll stick to getting dressed in the bathroom."

"That's certainly a shame," said Killian, with a wink.

Emma sighed, ignoring his flirtatious comment. "Want to help me unpack?"

"Sure, it's the least I can do since we can't hang a curtain," he said, moving to sit beside her on the floor.

"So, what's your story," asked Emma.

"I'm a History major, and I'm in the ROTC program. I'd like to go into the Navy after graduation."

"So you'll be waking up every morning at five?"

"Yes, but I'll be quiet. I consider myself to be a gentlemen."

"We'll have to see about that," said Emma. "So, don't you want to know my story?"

"I don't need to," said Killian. "You're something of an open book to me."

"What do you mean?" asked Emma.

Killian took a long look at her. "Well, I'm guessing that you haven't declared your major because you don't know what to do with your life. You fight for what you want because we spent nearly two hours in the Housing Office. You haven't dated much because you were freaked out about having to share a room with me."

Emma stared at him. "How did you know all of that?"

"Like I said, open book, but even so, I'm looking forward to getting to know the real Emma Swan. The one who isn't closed off."

"You're pretty sure of yourself, and you don't sound like the typical freshman guy."

"I was at the top of my class in High School. I didn't care about all the ridiculous things that my peers cared about."

"Neither did I," said Emma, "Prom, dating, fashion. It's all nonsense. I was at the top of my class too."

"I gathered that from everything you were saying to Mrs. Mills," said Killian, with a teasing smile "Though you were losing your touch towards the end."

"Well I tried," said Emma. "It seems like we understand each other."

"It would seem so," said Killian. "So, after we finish setting up your side of the room, would you like to join me at the dining hall?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" said Emma, with a small smile.

"Perhaps I would," said Killian.

-/-

Killian and Emma spent the rest of the afternoon setting up her side of the room. They talked about everything from the classes they were taking, to the books they read. They talked about their families. Killian had an older brother, and Emma talked about growing up with her parents in a small town in Maine.

Emma had never felt such a connection with anyone. She didn't really have friends growing up, and it was remarkable that someone who had only known her for a few hours already knew so much about her. She had never opened up like this to anyone, except for her parents.

It was around seven o'clock when they decided to go to the dining hall. They each grabbed a tray and stood in line. Emma made herself a salad and a sandwich, while Killian settled on fruit and cereal for dinner.

Emma was scanning the dining hall for an open table, when she slipped on some spilled water. She would have fallen if Killian hadn't put a hand on her back to steady her, balancing his tray on his other arm. "Easy there, Emma."

"Thanks," she said softly.

"I've got your back, roomie," he teased.

Emma laughed, "You're an idiot. There's an open table over there."

-/-

Killian did his best to keep quiet the next morning as he got ready for training. Before he left the room he looked back at Emma. She was so beautiful, and she looked so peaceful in her sleep. Killian Jones might not know much about love, but he did know this.

It had only taken a day for him to start falling for Emma Swan. She was smart, stubborn, witty and interesting, not to mention extremely beautiful. He couldn't have asked for a better roommate. Oh yes, he was going to have a good time this year, but he wouldn't try anything unless she made the first move. He was a gentleman after all, and he respected her.

Besides, they still had to live together, and he didn't want to ruin the bond they'd started to form from the moment they'd met. Killian grinned. Getting up for training every morning wouldn't be so bad if it meant he got to see Emma first.

-/-

Emma woke up a few hours later to find Killian already gone.

She looked around the room she'd be sharing with him for the next year. He really was a nice guy, not to mention really attractive. And they were already got along, which was not always guaranteed for college roommates.

Maybe living with Killian wouldn't be such a bad thing.


	2. Spiced Rum

Killian's Old Spice was the name of the establishment. It was a hole-in-the-wall in downtown Boston. Something about the name seemed familiar, and welcoming. So I decided to check it out.

I had never been much of a romantic, but what happened next could only be described as something akin to love at first sight.

He was Irish. And beautiful.

Damn him.

His eyes were cerulean.

I hadn't fallen for someone since my ex-boyfriend dumped me for another girl, Tammy. But one look at the guitar player singing on the small stage in the corner of the pub, and my heart was doing back flips in my chest.

I'd only felt a trace of this sensation once before. With Michael.

Now I had to add the attractive guitarist in dark-wash jeans and leather vest to the list.

His fingers strummed the guitar with amazing dexterity. He'd been doing this for a long time. His voice was a smooth and rich baritone.

I made my way towards a table near the stage, trying to keep mi legs from shaking. The waitress asked me what I wanted, and I knew I would need something hard. "Rum," I said.

The music filled the pub. I closed my eyes and felt the notes wash over me. My fingers curled around the tumbler of rum, as I brought it to my lips, the alcohol burning down my throat, calming my inexplicable nerves. This was the first good decision I had made in weeks.

I leaned back in my chair and listened to the soulful lyrics.

You've been alone for too long.

I can see your heart splattered across the blank pages.

You're an open book.

Looking for a place to call home.

His eyes met mine. Then I felt them sweeping over my body.I tugged at the hem of my red dress, suddenly feeling shy and self-conscious. He smirked at me and I felt my cheeks grow warm.

Get a hold of yourself, Emma.

The set ended about fifteen minutes later. The musician set his guitar in the stand against the wall before wandering over to the bar. I couldn't help myself. My gaze followed his movements. Damn, he was gorgeous. He had tousled black hair, and dark stubble. He certainly knew how to dress.

My eyes ran up and down his form. I should feel ashamed for blatant gawking, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

The musician turned around from his place at the bar, met my gaze again and winked. Then he made his way back to the stage with a swagger in his step.

He picked up his guitar and said into the microphone, "This next song is for the beautiful blonde."

What? Then I realized that he was talking about me. The song was hauntingly beautiful, or at least I assumed it was. The music was nice, but the words blurred together. I was so overwhelmed by the gesture that the lyrics didn't register. I picked up bits and pieces, 'home', 'trust', 'hope', 'love'.

I had none of these in my life. Not really.

The song ended and I stared up at him, my mouth agape. No one had ever serenaded me before. Then the cheeky bastard winked again. I drank the rest of my rum; only have to have it replaced by the waitress. "On the house," she said, "from the gentleman, for the lady."

I didn't answer the waitress. I just listened to the rest of the set, not even touching the rum.

Moments after the set, he was standing in front of me. "Did I get it wrong?" he asked.

I blinked. "What?"

"Your drink order," he said, his eyes flickering to the untouched glass.

I gulped. "No. You were right." About a lot of things, I added silently.

"I'm glad. The name's Killian. I'm the owner of the pub. That's how I got the gig, actually. No other place would take me."

"You were very good," I stammered, averting my eyes.

"Thank you for that, lass. Do you have a name?"

"Emma," I said.

"Well, Emma, I hope I see you again soon," he said, offering his hand.

I took it, and a jolt raced through my body when his skin touched mine. He would definitely see me again.


	3. Pirates and Prejudice

Emma scanned the drawing room for Mr. Cassidy, but she did not spot him. Tinker Bell spoke to Mr. Cassidy's friend Mr. Booth who said; "I doubt that business in London would have called him away had it not been for a certain gentleman."

Here his gaze turned to the proud Mr. Jones.

Emma huffed in annoyance. She had never thought that a fear of Mr. Jones would keep Mr. Cassidy from breaking his promise to her. Now she would be alone for the evening while she watched her sister Mary with Mr. Nolan all evening.

It was not an unwelcome sight, per se. She loved that Mary was happy. Mr. Nolan was an agreeable sort of fellow. He was very kind, very handsome and very charming.

However, his friend, Mr. Jones was appalling. From the moment she had met him, Emma did not like him. She remembered the conversation she had overheard during that first assembly.

-/-

"Jones, I will not have you standing here in a stupid manner. I must have you dance," Mr. Nolan said.

"Your sister Regina is occupied," said Mr. Jones, "and you are dancing with the only other agreeable girl in the room."

"Mary is the most beautiful creature in Hertfordshire, is she not?

"She smiles too much," said Mr. Jones, "but I will grant you that she is very pretty."

"What about her sister, Emma. Look, she is sitting just over there. She is very pretty too. I daresay she would make a very agreeable dance partner."

Mr. Jones looked over to Emma. "She is tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me. Go back to Mary, and enjoy her smiles. I will be just fine by myself."

Mr. Nolan shook his head. "Very well, Jones." Then he wondered off to find Mary.

Unbeknownst to Mr. Nolan and Mr. Jones, Emma had heard the entire exchange.

She laughed at it, at the time, but she could not help but feel injured by Mr. Jones' disparaging remark. However, she spent the rest of the evening with her dear friend Ruby Lucas laughing about the follies of the pompous Killian Jones.

-/-

Emma was not formed for ill humor, so she did not allow her disappointment about Mr. Cassidy's absence to linger. Instead she went of in search for dear Ruby, whom she had not seen in a week, and shared her grief. Afterwards they were able to observe Mr. Whale, who was a rather awkward dancer. And though Ruby did not say so, Emma knew that her dear friend had a soft spot for the man, and would likely say yes if he decided to ask for her hand.

Emma shared a dance with Mr. Whale, who trod on her feet several times, and then she was recued by an officer, with whom she talked of Mr. Cassidy, who was, indeed, well liked among the officers. When those dances were over, she returned to Ruby.

They were gossiping about various tidbits told to them by Tinker Bell, when a very solemn Mr. Jones approached them

"Miss Swan," said Mr. Jones, looking a touch nervous beneath his stony façade, "would you do me the honor of dancing the next set with me?"

Emma was so surprised by his application that she found herself accepting. Mr. Jones bowed and walked away immediately and would return for her when the dancing recommenced.

Emma turned to Ruby who was grinning slyly at her. "I daresay you will find him very agreeable," she teased.

"That would be a great misfortune," declared Emma, "For I have since determined that he is the most disagreeable man in all of England. I do not know why I agreed."

"Well, he is very handsome," said Ruby.

"Indeed he is, and I think he knows it too," said Emma.

When Mr. Jones came to collect her, Ruby winked and cautioned Emma to keep an open mind and not let her fancy for Mr. Cassidy blind her to the merits of Mr. Jones.

Emma and Mr. Jones took their place in the line, and Emma noted the surprised faces of the other guests. Mary and Mr. Nolan were a few places down the line, and her sister flashed her a reassuring smile before the set began.

Neither Emma nor Mr. Jones spoke for some time, and Emma imagined that the two dances would be spent in utter silence, but then decided it would be more fun to force her companion to converse with her. "This dance is one of my favorites," she said.

Mr. Jones mumbled some sort of reply and then fell silent again.

Emma smirked at her companion. "It is your turn to speak now, Mr. Jones. I talked about the dance. Perhaps you could talk about the size of the room or the number of couples."

"Miss Swan, you only need tell me what you wish for me to say and it shall be said."

Emma felt her cheeks grow warm. "That reply will do for present. Now we may be silent."

Apparently though, Mr. Jones could rise to a challenge. "So, Miss Swan, do you talk as a rule when dancing?"

"Sometimes. It would be rather awkward to spend an entire half hour in complete silence. So it is sometimes appropriate to arrange mundane conversations, so that one only has to say as little as possible."

"Are you consulting your own feelings, or gratifying mine?" he challenged.

Emma smiled. "Both," she replied archly, "You and I, we understand each other. We are each accustomed to being alone and unsociable, saying as little as possible, unless we expect to say something that will amaze the whole room."

"That is hardly an accurate depiction of your character, Miss Swan," he said, "however, you seem to think that it bears a striking resemblance to my own."

"You are somewhat of an open book," she teased.

He made no reply.

At length he asked if Emma and her sisters walked to Meryton often.

"We do," said Emma, "and when you and Mr. Nolan met us the other day we were forming a new acquaintance."

Mr. Jones frowned. "Mr. Cassidy can be very agreeable when it suits him. He is very capable of making acquaintances. Whether he is capable of keeping them is less certain."

"I heard that he lost you good favor some time ago," said Elizabeth.

"That he did," said Mr. Jones, looking desirous of changing the subject.

But Emma could not take pity on him. "He will be sure to feel the loss for the rest of his life. You once said that your good opinion once lost is lost forever. You are caution, I hope, in forming an ill opinion of others."

"I am," he said.

"And you are never blinded by duty and honor?"

"I should hope not," said Mr. Jones. "Tell me, Miss Swan, what is the purpose of such questions."

"Merely an illustration of your character. I am trying to understand you."

"I thought I was an open book," he said.

"Yes, but the ink is smeared in some places, and if I do not take your likeness now, I may never again have such an opportunity."

Here he smiled at her. "I hope, Miss Swan, to present you with every opportunity to understand my character."

Emma blushed again, and said no more. She was thankful when the dances ended and she could escape Mr. Jones.

No sooner was she free of Mr. Jones, when she was approached by Miss Regina Nolan. "Miss Swan," she said, "I heard you are quite fond of Mr. Cassidy. I would not grow attached. He treated our dear Mr. Jones very poorly."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "He did?"

"Oh yes. I do not know the particulars, but I can assure you that Mr. Jones is a far better man than thatperson."

"You are certainly entitled to your own opinion," said Emma, but that does not mean that I must share it."

Regina sneered. "Forgive my interference. It was kindly meant." Then she swept away.

Emma went out in search of Mary, whom she had charged with the responsibility of asking Mr. Nolan about Mr. Cassidy.

Mary met her with a smile, glowing with happiness. She had spent mot of the evening by Mr. Nolan's side, and she could not be happier.

Emma took her sister's hand. "I want to know what you have learned of Mr. Cassidy."

"Mr. Nolan does not know their entire history, but he assures me that Mr. Cassidy treated Mr. Jones very poorly in the past. Mr. Nolan vouches for the good form of his friend and swears that he is a gentleman of the highest order."

"But Mr. Nolan does not know Mr. Cassidy himself?"

Mary shook her head.

"Of course, he would be loyal to his friend, and I do not doubt Mr. Nolan's sincerity. His ignorance must be forgiven."

"Emma, perhaps you have been to hasty in your judgment of Mr. Jones. He is Mr. Nolan's closest friend and that cannot be overlooked."

"Perhaps he is only agreeable to people he deems his equals, but is no matter to me, since he and I will never like each other. Let us talk no more of this. I want to hear about your evening with dear Mr. Nolan."

So Emma spent the rest of the evening watching her dear sister with Mr. Nolan. He was so enamored with her and it was a pleasant sight to behold. On occasion, Emma did notice Mr. Jones' eyes on her, and she wondered if Mr. Jones appraised her for the sole purpose of finding fault.

She did not realize, as Ruby Lucas had surmised, that Mr. Jones was actually quite fond of her.

Ignorance, in this case, was better, though, for Emma would not know the first thing about being loved by a man such as Killian Jones.


	4. The Outsider

"My, my, my, I don't think this cell has ever seen such beauty," said an unfamiliar voice.

Emma looked up from her bunk to the man sitting in the other cell. Her heart skipped a beat. Damn, he's handsome, she thought. Even more handsome than Graham, who was no slouch.

The man was dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, a red button up shirt and a black vest. His dark hair was a bit messy from a night in the jail cell, and he was staring at her with impossibly blue eyes.

"Do you have a name, beautiful?" he asked.

Emma bit her lip. She shouldn't tell him her name. She was leaving as soon as she got out of this cell. However, she felt an inexplicable pull towards him, and before she could stop herself she said, "Swan. Emma Swan."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman," said the man with a grin.

"Thanks, I guess," said Emma, averting her eyes.

"So, you are Henry's mother?" asked an older man, coming into the station and pouring some coffee. "He must be so grateful to have you back in his life."

"Actually, I'm leaving Storybrooke as soon as possible."

"That's a pity, love," said the man in the cell. "And I was going to ask you to join me for a drink."

"Killian," said Graham, "If I let you out, you have to promise to behave."

The man called Killian looked up at the Sherriff. "You know that I don't make promises I can't keep."

Graham sighed. "Just be good, Jones," he said, unlocking the cell.

Killian stood up left the cell. "Thanks, mate, and how long are you going to keep this lovely lady locked up? If it's for another night, she might want some company."

Emma flushed at his blatant innuendo.

"Just leave," said Graham.

"Fine," but before he did, he turned toward Emma. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Swan. I certainly hope I see you again." Then he turned on his heel and left the station.

"Who's that," asked Emma with interest after he left.

"Killian Jones. He's a bartender at the Rabbit Hole."

"Oh, well speaking of bars, I wasn't drunk. There was a wolf," said Emma.

"A wolf? Looks like Regina's drinks are a little stronger than you might think, Miss Swan," said Graham.

"Yeah, well, I can handle my liquor. Just let me go, and I'll be out of your hair."

Just then Regina came in, looking worried. "Graham. Henry has run away again." She spotted Emma. "What are you doing here? Do you know where he is?"

"I haven't seen him since last night. I've got a pretty good alibi, but if you let me go, I'll help you find him."

Regina sighed. She was desperate. "Fine."

-/-

"I thought you were leaving?" said a voice behind her.

Emma whirled around to face Killian Jones. "I am leaving, after I find Henry and take him back to his mother."

Killian smiled. "You know, I believe I saw the boy at the playground. It's near the docks. I could show you."

"Fine," said Emma, "Let's go."

Killian held out his hand, and she just stared at it.

"Try something new, darling," he said. "It's called trust."

Emma grabbed his hand just to shut him up.

-/-

Killian hung back and watched Emma as she conversed with her son. There was something special about her, and he hoped that she wouldn't just leave. The boy needed her.

Henry Mills was a clever lad. Killian had only spoken with him a handful of times, but he liked him well enough. The boy was the loner type, and he deserved to be with his mother, with his family. Killian Jones knew what it was like to grow up alone, having been abandoned by his own parents.

Emma took Henry's hand and the two walked towards him. "Thank you for helping me find Henry," said Emma.

"No problem," said Killian, "You alright lad?"

Henry grinned up at him. "I'm fine, now that Emma decided to stay."

"You're staying in town?"

"For a week," said Emma. "Hey, after I take Henry home, why don't you meet me at the Rabbit Hole at 7:00. I'll buy you a drink to thank you for finding Henry."

"I'd be honored, Miss Swan. See you later tonight. Goodbye, lad."

"Bye, Mr. Jones," said Henry.

-/-

After Emma booked a room at Granny's she freshened up a bit before heading out to go to the Rabbit Hole. It had been a long time since she'd voluntarily had a drink with a man. In fact, she hadn't really spent any time with a man since she was 17, besides the men she tracked down as a bail bonds person, or her quick one night stands.

She tried to convince herself that this was just to thank him for helping her find Henry. It had been a long time since anyone had helped her without expecting anything in return.

Emma entered the dimly lit bar only to see Killian already sitting at the bar. Emma walked up to him. "Hey," she said sitting on the stool beside him.

"Hello, Swan," said Killian. "You look lovely."

Emma felt her cheeks heat up. "So you spend most nights here?" she asked quickly.

"Aye, but you are far better company than the usual crowd, and it's nice to have a night off every so often."

"So, what do you do when you're not here?" asked Emma, doing her best to ignore his compliments.

"Well, as you might have guessed, I often end up at the Sherriff's station, but otherwise I spend my time at the docks. It's very peaceful there."

Emma smiled. She understood that. After spending two years in Tallahassee she'd come to love the ocean. It was one of the few constants in her life.

"Well, enough about me. Let's talk about you. What will you have?"

"Rum," said Emma.

Killian grinned. "I've always appreciated a lass that can hold her liquor. Flynn, the lady would like some rum, and double that."

"Coming right up, boss," said Flynn, pouring two doubles of rum and sliding them down the bar.

"So, Swan, what's your story?"

"It isn't very interesting," said Emma, taking a sip of rum.

"On the contrary, I bet it's fascinating," said Killian.

Emma looked away and continued to drink her rum. She felt Killian's eyes on her. Why did he care, anyway? No man was ever interested in getting to know her, which had suited her just fine in the past. But Killian Jones was different. It scared her.

Emma drained her glass. "Look, I'm kind of tired," said Emma. "Thanks for helping me find Henry."

"Have I done something wrong?" asked Killian, looking concerned.

"No," said Emma quickly. "I just need to get some sleep. Jail cell bunks aren't very comfortable."

"No, they aren't," said Killian. "I can attest to that."

"Yeah," said Emma. She opened her wallet, but Killian laid a hand on her wrist. She stiffened at the contact.

"It's on me," said Killian.

"But I wanted to buy you a drink," said Emma.

"Your company was thanks enough," said Killian. "Goodnight Swan."

"Goodnight Killian," said Emma, smiling slightly and putting her wallet back in her purse. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Looking forward to it, love."


	5. Doomsday (Doctor x Companion AU)

"My name is Emma Swan, and this is he story of Torchwood. The last story I’ll ever tell. This is the story of how I died."

-/-

"I’ll just open the void, and reverse. The void stuff gets sucked back inside," said Killian excitedly. "Oh yes, I’m brilliant."

"Sorry what’s the void?" stuttered Neal.

"The dead space. Some people call it hell," said Killian.

"We’re sending the Daleks and Cybermen to hell," said Emma with a grin. When Killian was good, and the Doctor was always good, well, he was really good. But then it hit her. Smashed into her really.

"But we’ve all got void stuff," said Emma softly. "Me too, because we went to that parallel world. We’re all contaminated. We’ll all get pulled in."

Emma’s voice was barely audible now. Killian came up to her, closing the distance between them. “That’s why you’ve got to go, love, Back to Dave’s World. I’m opening the void but only on this side.” Killian’s blue eyes reflected sadness, terrible gut wrenching sadness, but he wouldn’t lose Emma to the void. Emma was the most important person in the universe, and he didn’t say that lightly.

"You’ll be safe on that side," said Killian softly, his fingers brushing against hers.

"And then you’ll close it. For good." said David.

"The void will collapse," said Killian, nodding.

"But you’ll stay on this side," said Emma. "You’ll get pulled in too."

Killian shook his head, and pulled out a metal contraption. “That’s why I’ve got this. I’ll hold on tight and everything will be fine.” It was a lie. Nothing would be fine ever again, but he wasn’t going to let Emma know that. He didn’t want to burden her with that knowledge.

"So I’m just supposed to go?" said Emma, her voice breaking, "to another world and then it gets sealed off. Forever. Do you really think it’s that easy?"

"Of course it is," said Killian, not wishing to have it out in front of her family. Time was of the essence after all. "You’ll be safe, and that’s what matters."

"That’s not going to happen," said Emma firmly.

She was cut off by an explosion and the building shook violently. Killian was already tapping madly at the keys on a computer, completely focusing on opening the void.

"We haven’t got time to argue, the plan works, and we’re going. All of us," declared David, and there was no question of who Emma had gotten her stubbornness from. 

"I’m not leaving him," cried Emma.

David ignored her, grabbing her arm and hauling her forward. His other arm was around Mary Margaret. “We’re going. I’m not losing my family again.” 

Emma wriggled out of his grasp. “No. I had a life with you for nineteen years, and I love you both, but then I met the Doctor. All the things I’ve seen, everything we’ve been through together. I can’t leave him. He’s my home. He needs me. Everything he does is for you, for this planet, for the entire universe, and I can’t let him do it alone.”

Killian locked eyes with David, and pulled the cortex manipulator out of his pocket, taking a few steps towards Emma. It was bad form, he knew, but Emma’s safety came first.

"He’s got me, now and forever," said Emma, taking a few steps back.

She felt the warmth of Killian’s body behind her, and then it was contrasted with the cool metal around her neck. She realized what her father and the Doctor were doing before she could stop it.

"No!" she cried, but it was too late.

David’s palm smacked against the button, and they were all transported to the parallel world.

-/-

"He’s not doing that to me again," shouted Emma, when they were on the other side. She smashed her fist against her button before anyone could stop her. 

"I think this is the on switch," said Emma with a smile.

Killian turned to face her, his jaw falling open. “What the bloody hell are you doing here, Emma. Once the bridge collapses there is no going back. You’ll never see your family again.”

"It’s okay," said Emma, coming up to him, and gripping the lapels of his jacket. "I made my choice a long time ago, and I’m never gonna leave you. So what can I do to help."

Killian sighed deeply. There was no arguing with Emma when she acted like this. The selfish part of him was thrilled beyond measure that she’d come back to him. “Set all the coordinates at six” he said, as a computerized voice began a count down for the opening of the void.

-/-

"Levers operational" said the computerized voice.

"That’s more like it," said Emma, "bit of a smile."

Killian grinned as he handed her a second metal device. “I’ve always said we’ve made quite the team, love.”

With their devices clamped securely against the wall, Killian shouted, “Press the red button.”

The voices of the daleks sounded loudly outside. “Breach activated. It is the doctor! Exterminate him!”

"When it starts, hold on for your life. it shouldn’t be too bad for us, but the daleks and cybermen are steeped with void stuff. You ready?"

The two of them crouched in front of their levers. “So are they,” said Emma, eyeing the four daleks that were zooming towards the open window.

"Let’s do it," Killian cried, and they sprang into action.

"Online," announced the computer.

Emma and Killian gripped the iron handles as the breach began to open, pulling the daleks and cybermen with the astonishing force. Emma held on for dear life, but she felt her feet lift off the ground. She accidentally kicked the lever, and the breach began to close again.

"Offline!"

"Emma!" cried Killian, fear settling on his features. "hold on."

"I have to reopen the breach," shouted Emma, as she released the bar, only to grip the lever and pull it back. They had to destroy the daleks and cybermen for good.

The lever clicked into place, and the daleks were getting pulled in rapidly.

Emma’s grip on the lever wasn’t as firm, and she could feel herself getting pulled in.

"Emma, hold on," Killian shouted, and she tried to ignore how broken it sounded.

They wouldn’t lose each other. Not now. Not ever.

She was lifted off the ground with the force of the breach, and her knuckles were turning white. She wouldn’t last much longer, but she had to.

"Killian!" she cried, as she felt her fingers slip, he body catapulting backwards.

"EMMA!"

She collided with a firm body, only to lock eyes with her father, who had transported himself just in time. “I’ve got you, Emma.” And then after one last look at Killian, she was gone.

-/-

"Systems closed," announced the computerized voice, as the breach close.d

Emma was gone, though, and his victory was hollow. His only comfort was that David had saved her in the nick of time. 

He might be alone again, but at least she was safe. 

-/-

"Take me back, take me back!" Emma sobbed as she struggled in her father’s grasp.

"Emma, it stopped working," said David. "He did it. He closed the breach."

Tears were streaming down her face, as she pressed herself against the wall, knowing that in the other universe Killian was doing the same. It was almost as if she could hear is breathing on the other side. Their connection, it seemed, could travel across universes.

But that did her no good. She’d never see Killian again, and she’d never be able to tell him how much she loved him.

-/-

Emma. Emma. Emma.

Emma told David, Mary Margaret, and Neal about the voice calling out to her in her dreams. It was Killian. They believed her because they had met the Doctor.

The next night they packed up the car and drove hundreds and hundreds of miles and followed the voice to a beautiful and empty beach. The name loosely translated to Bad Wolf Bay, and she, Emma Swan, was the Bad Wolf.

She heard the whooshing sound of the TARDIS and she whirled around. A holographic image of Killian appeared before her.

"Where are you?" said Emma, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Inside the TARDIS," said Killian. "There is one tiny little gap left in the universe. It’s just about to close. It takes a lot of power to send this projection. I’m burning up a sun just to say goodbye to you, love."

Of course he was. He’d go to the end of the world or time for her.

"You look like a ghost," breathed Emma, stepping closer. "Please, come back to me, Killian."

"I can’t," said Killian."I’m just an image. If I tried, two universes would collapse. But I had to see you one last time."

"How long have you got?" asked Emma.

"About two minutes," said Killian.

"I can’t think of what to say," said Emma, running her fingers through her hair.

"You’ve got, Mr. Neal still," said Killian.

Emma shook her head. “There’s five of us now. Mom, Dad, Neal, and the baby.”

Killian’s eyes widened. “You’re not.”

Emma smiled. The idiot. She could never love anyone else after him.

"No. Mom and Dad. They are going to name him Charles. Charlie for short, just like the name you used at the school."

Killian grinned. “I knew your father liked me.”

"And what about you?"

"The Torchwood on this side is open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens."

Killian grinned. “Emma Swan, Defender of the Earth. You’ll be brilliant. You always are.”

"You’re dead on the other side, back home," said Killian sadly, "but here you are living a life. Day after day. The one adventure I can never have."

The tears had started to fall more freely, and Emma wished more than anything that she could take Killian in her arms one last time. “Am I ever going to see you again.”

"You can’t" said Killian.

"What are you going to do?"

"Same thing I always did," said Killian. "Same old life. Last of the Time Lords."

"Oh Killian, I lo-"

But then his image started to flicker. “Wait, Killian. I love you.”

"I know," said Killian, gazing back at her. "And I suppose if It’s my last time to say it. Emma Swan-"

But the image disappeared. 

Emma fell to her knees, and even though she knew the truth, it would have been nice to hear the words.

But now she never would.


	6. Fake Relationship Trope

"Oh my god, Emma, guess what I just heard!" said Ruby, barging into her room.

"What?" asked Emma.

"Neal just got engaged!"

"Where did you hear that," asked Emma.

"I didn’t hear it. I saw him propose to Tamara on the quad."

Emma resisted the urge to throw her pillow. 

"They are going to be at the party Sigma party tonight," said Ruby with a frown. 

Emma groaned. “Then I’m not going. Neal is just going to rub it in my face.”

"Oh come on, Emma. All of our friends are going to be there. Besides, if you don’t go, he wins. We’re just going to have to get you a boyfriend."

Emma gaped at Ruby. “The party is in two hours,” said Emma.

Ruby shot her a wicked grin. “I’ll be back in a half an hour with your new boyfriend. Start getting ready.”

"Ruby, what are you up to?"

"Don’t worry about it Emma. I’ve got your back." Then she flounced off.

-/-

Killian Jones sat in his room, trying, and failing, to study for his history midterm. 

His roommate David came in, not even bothering to knock. “Ruby’s here and she needs a favor.”

Killian looked up from his textbooks. “What on earth could she want.”

David grinned. “Only one way to find out.”

-/-

"What’s up, Ruby," asked Killian.

"Emma needs a huge favor."

Killian’s eyes lit up at the mention of Emma. He’d been in love with her ever since they met at freshmen orientation, but in the three years they’d been friends, he still hadn’t gathered up the courage to tell her how he felt.

"I’ll do it."

"You haven’t even heard what it is," said Ruby.

"Doesn’t matter. I’ll do it, whatever it is."

Ruby laughed. “Oh Jones, you are so easy. Well, go put on some nicer clothes. You’re going to be Emma’s boyfriend for the evening.”

-/-

"So, Jones, what did Ruby give you to agree to this," Emma asked. 

Killian’s cheeks turned red. “Nothing. She just asked and I agreed.”

"Seriously."

"Seriously. You know I would do anything for you, Emma."

Emma smiled and laced her fingers through his. “I’m lucky to have such a good friend. Now, to make this convincing, Ruby says we have to kiss. You okay with that?”

"Remember, Swan, anything you need," said Killian, trying to act calm, when in reality, the thought of kissing Emma was setting his nerves on fire.

Emma scanned the room for Neal and Tamara and found them over by the bar. She pulled Killian across the room. “Let’s do this, Jones.”

-/-

"Emma, I’d like you to meet my fiancee, Tamara," said Neal with a cocky grin.

Emma rolled her eyes. “We’ve met before, Neal, but you haven’t met my boyfriend Killian.”

"He’s your boyfriend,” said Neal. “Really? Come on, now Ems, we both know that you haven’t dated anyone since the summer we broke up.”

"Actually Emma and I have been dating for months," said Killian, "And if you hadn’t screwed her over, we may have never met, so I suppose I should thank you. Emma Swan is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Neal was about to say something, but Killian cut him off. 

"Tamara, I certainly hope that this git has changed for your sake, because if not, I feel sorry for you. Come on, Emma."

-/-

"You didn’t have to do that, Killian," said Emma, the next day. 

She’d invited Killian to her and Ruby’s apartment for a movie night.

"Neal would have said way worse if I hadn’t cut him off, Emma."

"Yeah, but-"

"It’s okay, Emma. Anything for you."

"Did you mean it?" she asked, after a long moment.

"Mean what?"

"That I’m—" Emma stopped herself, and looked at her shoes.

Killian smiled and tilted her chin up. “The best thing than ever happened to me? Yes, I meant it. Emma, I’m in love with you.”

Emma stared at him as if he had two heads. “You are? But we’re just-“

"Aye, we’re the best of friends, but I would like to be so much more." And then he was kissing her, just like he’d wanted to for three years. When they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily.

"So, what do you say, Swan, will you be my girlfriend? For real this time?"

"Yes," said Emma, and then before Killian could say anything else, she was kissing him again.


	7. Miserable At A Wedding Trope

"Jones, I promise that if you come to my wedding it will be worth your while."

"David, mate, I don’t do weddings. You know that."

David grinned. “It’s funny, you sound just like her.”

"Like who?"

"Come to the wedding and find out."

-/-

"Please, Emma, please!"

"Mary Margaret, I hate weddings."

"I know, Emma, but you have to go to this one."

"Why," asked Emma, narrowing her eyes. "Is this another set up."

"Maybe," said Mary Margaret.

"You’re a terrible liar," said Emma. "If there is one thing I dislike more than weddings, it’s a set up."

"Oh come on, this guy is perfect for you."

Emma would have been able to resist, if Mary Margaret hadn’t given her the puppy eyes.

-/-

Emma found her name on a place card at a table near the bride and groom’s table. She put her clutch on her table and then wandered over to the bar to get a drink.

"I’ll have a glass of chardonnay," said Emma.

The bartender turned a bit red. “Actually, miss, this gentlemen just ordered the last glass.”

Emma turned her head only to see a dark haired man looking at her, his lips tilting up in a smirk. “Give it to the lady,” he said. “I’ll take a glass of rum.”

"I don’t need your pity," said Emma.

"It’s not pity. It’s chardonnay, and I think you should drink it."

Emma rolled her eyes and snatched the glass from the bartender, before hurrying back to her table. She was already on edge because of Mary Margaret’s attempt to set her up. Apparently the guy hadn’t shown up yet.

Just what she needed, another man who doesn’t show up when he says he will.

Emma sipped her one in silence, scanning the room for anyone who might be approaching her table.

She frowned when she saw the man from the bar coming towards her table.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not bothering to conceal her annoyance. Not only was she going to have to tolerate a set up, but she was going to have to tolerate it with him sitting beside her.

"How nice to see you again," said the man sarcastically. "As it happens, this is my table, and I’m meeting someone."

Emma stared at him for a long moment, eyeing the place card beside her. The name Killian Jones was written in Mary Margaret’s elegant calligraphy.

"Wait a minute, " said Emma. "You are Killian Jones?"

"At your service," he said with a mock bow. He glanced at her place card before adding, "Emma Swan."

Mary Margaret’s words from earlier rang in her mind. He’ll be sitting to your right.

"You’re the guy who is supposed to be perfect for me."

Killian gave her an appraising look before everything clicked. He chuckled and sat down beside her, inching his chair closer. “You know what, David didn’t do you justice. You are positively stunning.”

Emma felt her cheeks heat up. Was he seriously flirting with her?

"Seriously," scoffed Emma.

"I assure you, Emma, I am nothing if not sincere."

"Well, too bad, I don’t do set ups. Mary Margaret guilted me into this."

"I do love a challenge. And apparently we are perfect for each other. It would be a shame to waste such an opportunity."

Emma averted her gaze, trying desperately to ignore how fast her heart was beating. His knee brushed hers, and she flinched at the contact. Killian looked down at her. “Try something new, darling. I could surprise you. Besides, neither Mary Margaret or David will let you forget it if you don’t.”

Emma sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, he had a point. She supposed one night with a handsome arrogant man, was a small price to pay to avoid a guilt trip form Mary Margaret in the future.

"Fine," grumbled Emma.

"Careful, Swan, a man could misinterpret such eagerness."

"Shut up, and go get me another drink."

"If the lady insists. What would you like?"

"Surprise me," said Emma.

And Killian Jones did just that.


End file.
